Merry Christmas
by Cruel Angel2
Summary: In the Spirit of Christmas, Harry finds out a little information about Draco... H+D


Merry Christmas (1/?)

Cruel Angel

Disclaimer:  All regular apply

Notes: Yep...I've done it...I've taken the plunge…Here it is: my first Harry Potter fic..  in the spirit of Christmas!  A word of warning, that this may end up another Harry/Draco fic…not sure where I'm going with it yet…C&C adored..be gentle, I'm a newcomer here ;)  By the way~the characters are about 15 in this…

[blah blah blah]=thoughts

~~~*~~~*~~~

           The windows and walls seemed to shake, giving in the whirlwind that howled outside Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft…perhaps it was all in his mind.  All the dark-haired boy could hear was the constant murmur of the wind, and his own, still heavy breath as he lay in his bed…  All was dark, every once in a while there would be a rustling of covers, a sigh of sleep from another person.  Harry rolled to his side, pulling the blankets up over his shoulders, skin still giving a soft sheen in sweat.  [_It was that dream]…._ In truth, he was still a little shaken by it all, even though it wasn't the first time he'd had it…  A pink blush immediately sprang to his features, lost in the darkness.  It wouldn't have been so confusing if it had starred Cho Chang-or even Hermione..but…

           It was cold outside; snow sprinkled the windows of the castle prettily as Harry looked towards them, turning in his bed restlessly…He let his thoughts wander from that dream...thinking of how his friends have changed over the past while..  Not even a year had passed since he and Ron had been the same height, now the red haired boy was almost a head taller than him, broader across the shoulders..  He couldn't help but envy the looks Ron was developing every once in a while, not that he didn't have his share..  Hermione had changed a lot too, even just over the summer, not looking quite as much like the little girl he'd known for the past few years...pretty, even.   [And Malfoy, too..though I hardly consider that prat a friend..]  he blushed slightly, warmth spreading over his cool body…  The other boy's unusual pale complexion no longer seemed so out of place, growing into it-or rather it growing into him.  He was more slender than either he or Ron, with pretty looks…  But Harry knew better than anyone that a pretty face and a charismatic grin doesn't make good person..  [Too bad..]  He snorted quietly.

           "Harry..?" a voice whispered in the darkness, "that you?"

           "Ron?  Yeah..?"

           "You still awake?"

           Harry grinned slightly, "I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

           "Well-you never know.." the two chuckled softly, voices echoing in the large dorm..  "Anyways…what's the matter?"

           "Huh? Oh-nothing..just thinking.."

           Ron snorted from his bed, "well quit it!  it's Christmas break starting tomorrow…you don't have to think for a while…Don't want you turning into Hermione, do we?"

           "It'd take a miracle," Harry said, hushing his voice slightly as he heard a noise not too far away, "When is she leaving for home, by the way?"

           "I dunno..i think she'll probably be gone tomorrow..  To bad, after all the time we spent trying to convince her to stay here with us for the holidays.."

           "Not that I can blame her though…  It'd be nice to have a real family Christmas once in a while.."

           He heard Ron laugh, "hey..easy for you to say.. at least you get good presents-I get George's old clothes!"  There might have been a hint of truth in that statement, Ron had always been a little embarrassed about the amount of money his family had.  Not a lot.

           Harry chuckled, "I'm serious…isn't it nice to spend the holidays with people who care about you?  Really..that's the important thing, right?"

           "That's what they tell us at least…  Don't worry..i care-we all care about you…  Alright..can I go to sleep now?"

           "No problem…'night"

           ~~~~*~~~~

           The next morning was just as cold, the snow hadn't stopped falling, forcing Harry and Ron to break into the strange wool-sweater shaped packages sent from Ron's mum a little early.  It hadn't taken long for Ron to convince him that she'd be happy that it was put to good use..and likewise, she'd be thrilled that they wouldn't go hungry with the package of chocolate frogs and candy she'd sent…

           "This will be great..don't you think?" Ron stated in high spirits through a mouthful of eggs at breakfast, "I mean..with most people gone on holidays with their family, we're free to do whatever we want with no witnesses.."

           Harry laughed, "And better yet-No divination class!"

           Ron gave a winning grin, swallowing the mouthful of food before continuing, "no kidding.." he said, elbows resting on the table, "If I had to sit through one more of those classes, I'd've-"  He trailed off, noting Harry's face go blank, "—Harry?"

            [Huh?  What's he doing here..?]

           "Harry?  What?"  Ron asked again, face a mask of confusion…

           "Huh?  Nothing, nothing… just…look behind you. Tell me that isn't Malfoy?!"

           Ron quirked a brow, "no way Harry, Malfoy had to run home for the holidays to his precious mummy and daddy.."  he said, flashing a characteristic weasley-grin, voice going high-pitched as he spoke….

           Harry grinned at Ron's impression, eating a mouthful of bacon, then draining half of his orange juice..

           "Who knows…maybe for Christmas he'll get a personality.." Ron continued, muffled by another mouthful of food… "And maybe…"

           [Huh?  I could've sworn I saw him…] There was nobody there when Harry looked back up, only half listening to Ron's string of insults..  There was a morbid curiosity about Malfoy, as much as he said he wanted to be as far away from the boy as possible… He rose from his spot…

           "Hey Ron..I think I'm going to take a walk?  Wanna come?"

           "Are you crazy? It's bloody freezing out there!  Besides..i'm not finished breakfast yet.."  Ron smiled sheepishly…

           "Alright, I'll see you soon then.."

           "…Sheesh…Hermione was right…without her, you really don't have any sensibility…"  Ron chuckled softly, watching after the dark haired boy as he left.

~~~*~~~

           The snow was thick beneath his feet, crisp and white… [This really is crazy…I shouldn't be going after him…of all people..]  In truth, he was a little worried about Malfoy, though he couldn't quite put his finger on the reason why.  He'd reached the Quidditch pitch, eyes scanning the now desolate area…  He'd been right, the figure of a boy was sitting lightly upon a snow-blanketed seat in the stands…

           Harry blushed a little, realizing how awkward this suddenly was…Nearing the stands, a voice called out to him, familiar and dripping with sarcasm, "Why Potter..i hadn't realized you've become my stalker.."

           Harry didn't even respond, taking a seat on the stands several feet away from the boy…  [Ron was right, I am bloody crazy to waste my time..] 

           "So…" Malfoy continued, looking directly at him with a sardonic smile "what happened to your shadow?" 

           "Hm?  Ron?" he asked after a moment, shrugging it off…His voice hardened slightly… "How come you're here anyways…shouldn't you be home doing…well, what ever sadistic thing you happen to do for fun..?  What made you choose to stay here..?"

           "What made you think I chose to stay..?"  Malfoy retorted simply, voice betraying a little more emotion then was intended…

           "huh?"  he waited a moment, "You mean…?"  [I wonder what happened…parents not allowing him to go home…]

           "How observant of you…"  Malfoy smirked slightly, looking away..

           Harry shrugged simply, rising, "that's too bad…" dusting of a few snowflakes clinging to his sweater…

           "Hm…" Malfoy shrugged, emotion draining from his features, "running back to Weasley already, eh Potter?"

           Harry arched a brow slightly, wondering about the way draco said that…vaguely… "It's cold out.. why don't you come back?"  He asked, taking a few steps away, glancing over his shoulder..

           "…..no…..I think I'm going to stay out here for a while…."

           "…"  Harry tucked his hands into his sweater sleeves for warmth, walking away and pretending this encounter didn't effect him….

           "Oh…and Potter…" The voice called out to him as he walked away.  Harry glanced over his shoulder, stopping…

           "Yes?"

           "…Merry Christmas…."  The statement was hard to read, whether it was sarcastic or genuine…

           "…. You too, Draco…."

           ~~~*~~~

Alright…There goes a little Christmas insanity J.  C&C!!!

Cruel_angel56@hotmail.com 


End file.
